It'll Be Lonely This Christmas
by Scorpio-18
Summary: When Alex Shelley breaks up with Chris Sabin, Chris can tell it will be a lonely christmas this year.....or will it. Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley cute slash.


**Name: It will be lonely this christmas**

**Characters: Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley**

**Feedback: please give feed back, it's much appreciated**

**Note: this is my second slah story so i hope you all like it. i do not know any of Chris' family**

**Idea: the idea came from the christmas song Lonely This Christmas, i was listening to it and thought of this story. i hope you all like it!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was christmas time in the Harter house hold, family from all over Detroit came round to spend the holidays together. Chris was sat on the windowsill watching the white beautiful snow fall, he remembered last Christmas when Alex came over and they made a snowman. Chris remembered his cousin Alarna sledding down the hill and plowing into thier snowman, he remembered how angry Alex was over how long it took to build it. He also remembered making snow angels and the snow ball fights. But this christmas for Chris won't be as fun, mainly cause Alex wouldn't be thier.

"Hey......You ok" Alarna asked resting her hand on Chris' shoulder

"I'm ok" Chris said sadly

"You miss Alex don't you" Alarna asked knowing that Chris missed him

"Yeah......I do" Chris replied

"Look, he'll realise that......It was stupid to break up over something that could be fixed" Alarna replied smiling

"Yeah, lets hope so" Chris replied looking at Alarna

"it'll get better, don't worry" Alarna replied smiling

"Chris could you give me a hand in the kitchen please" Lou-Ann, Chris' mother shouted over the christmas music

"Yeah mom, i'll be in in a minute" Chris shouted back

Chris got up and walked into the kitchen where Lou-Ann was making christmas cookies

"Christmas cookies, nice" Chris replied going to pick one up

"No, leave them" Lou-Ann slapped Chris' hand before he picked one up

"But it's just one" Chris replied sadly

"No.....You can wait" Lou-Ann ordered

"Ok"

"Is he eating all the cookies again" Alarna joked

"He's not even getting the chance this year" Lou-Ann laughed

"Oh yeah, i remember last year.........Good reason not to leave him alone with the cookies again" Alarna laughed

"Yes, cause you and Alex ate all of them.........and all that baking went to waste on you and him eating them all" Lou-Ann explained laughing

"Goes to show you we liked them" Chris laughed

"Yeah there is liking them.........And then just being greedy" Alarna joked

"Ok.......Well i admit, thier was like 40 of them" Chris replied laughing

"Exactally, and you ate the lot!" Alarna stated shaking her head

"They were nice" Chris smiled

"Oh i like this song, turn it up love" lou-Ann asked

Alarna turned the radio up as Lou-Ann sang with the songs

"So what did you want me for" Chris shouted over the music

"Put these on the table please" Lou-Ann shouted handing Chris plates with food on

"Ok, will do" Chris replied carrying about 5 plates at once to the table

"Hey let me help you" Alarna replied taking some of the plates

Chris and Alarna set the table out and made it look nice ready for the rest of the family to come

"Does she need the music that loud" Alarna shouted

"Well.....It is chritmas" Chris shouted laughing

"You seem a lot happier" Alarna shouted brushing her fringe out of her eyes

"Yeah" Chris whispered

"So" Alarna began shouting, just then the music got turned down "So, have you heard anything from him" Alarna asked in her usual voice

"No......Nothing" Chris replied as the smile dissapeared from his face

"Maybe he's busy" Alarna tried not to hurt Chris' feeling any more than they already were

"Yeah, maybe he is" Chris put the things he was holding down and walked back over to the window

"Look, i'm sorry.......I shouldn't bring this up" Alarna appologised

"It's ok........Really" Chris forced a smile to show that he was ok

"Ok, well if you ever need to talk.......I'm always here" Alarna said smiling

"Thanks"

Just then the door opened and Chris' brother, Matt, came in

"Hey bro!" Matt shouted

Chris just gave a smile and looked back out the window

"Hey Matt, your not mean't to be here till later" Alarna replied as she hugged him

"Yeah well, we decided to get here early......and hopefully get to eat some of mom's christmas cookies this year" Matt joked

"Yeah, Lou-Ann hasn't let Chris any where near them" Alarna laughed

"So er......No Alex this year" Matt asked

Alarna looked over to Chris who was listening to what they were saying

"Chris and Alex broke up" Alarna sadly said

"Oh, how is he" Matt whispered

Chris just ignored them and looked out the window at the snow, that was still falling

"He's ok........But, he really misses him" Alarna replied sadly looking at Chris who's eyes were fixed on the snow out side

"Poor thing" Matt replied sadly

Just then the radio went up and Lou-Ann began singing 'Rocking around the christmas tree'

"She hasn't had that thing off since she got new batteries for it this morning" Alarna laughed

"Oh well she's happy" Matt laughed

"So, where's the misses" Alarna asked

"Oh she'll be in in a minute" Matt replied smiling

Just then Matt's wife, Lisa came through the door

"Hey" Lisa replied smiling

"Hey Lisa, your looking good" Alarna complimented

"Thanks"

"So, where is the little tyke" Alarna asked happily

"Kelly!" Lisa shouted

Just then Kelly, Lisa's daughter came running in the door

"Hey thier" Alarna said smiling as she picked Kelly up

"Hello Ally" Kelly replied in the sweetest voice

"You remembered to call me Ally" Alarna laughed

"Is unky Chris here" Kelly asked sweetly

"Yeah he is.......And he's a little sad, so will you cheer him up for me" Alarna asked

Kelly just nodded her head

"Ok, he's sat on the windowsill in the dining room" Alarna replied putting Kelly down

Kelly ran as fast as her little legs could go to where Chris was

"Unky Chris" she shouted happily

"Hey" Chris replied picking her up so she was sat on his lap

"Ally said you are sad......and that i have to make you happy again" Kelly innocently said

Chris looked at Alarna before looking back at Kelly who was looking sadly at Chris

"Yeah.....I am a bit" Chris replied

Kelly gave Chris a big hug, suprising Chris a bit but making him smile again

"You better now" Kelly asked smiling

"Yeah, i'm better now" Chris smiled

Kelly got off Chris' lap and ran into the kitchen

"Cute little thing isn't she" Alarna smiled looking at Chris

"Yeah, she always know what to do to make you happy" Chris replied

"Yeah, that's her job" Alarna laughed

"Hey thier Kelly, do you want a christmas cookie" Lou-Ann asked

"Yeah pwease nana" Kelly replied with the biggest smile

"Thier you go" Lou-Ann replied smiling at how sweet Kelly was

Kelly ran back to where Chris was and jumped on his knee

"Here unky Chris, have some of my cookie" Kelly said handing Chris a bit of her cookie

"Your ok, you keep it" Chris replied smiling

"Is nana still mad at you........for eating all the cookies" Kelly asked with a bit of a sad face

"No, she's not mad" Chris replied

"But, you ate all the cookies........And Alex ate some too, do you 'member" Kelly said still a bit sad

"Yeah i remember" Chris tried not to laugh at how cute Kelly was

"But does that mean that your not going to eat any cookies, cause Alex isn't going to be here" Kelly said sadly

"It doesn't mean that, i'll have some cookies later" Chris replied as the lump in his throat grew

"Is Alex coming" Kelly asked

"No......Not this year" Chris said sadly

"Why" Kelly asked sweetly

"He's busy......." Chris tried to smile but he knew he couldn't hide it from Kelly

"Eatin all the cookie" Kelly laughed

"Yeah.....Eating all the cookies" Chris laughed

"Wow......If he eats too many, he'll end up as fat as santa" Kelly stretched out her arms showing how big he was going to be and laughing

"Yeah he will won't he" Chris replied still laughing

"And santa is pwetty fat" Kelly replied going into serious mode

Chris just laughed and shook his head "I suppose he is"

"Hey no insulting santa" Alarna laughed

"Sowy.......But Alex is twying to be like santa......by eating all the cookies, and getting fat" Kelly laughed

"I don't think Alex intended to be like santa when he ate all those cookies" Alarna laughed

"But, will the sleigh be able to cawy Alex and santa....if they get fat" Kelly asked going into serious mode again

"Well, i don't think Alex will fit in the sleigh.....Not with all those presents" Alarna explained

"Oh......" Kelly said with dissapointment

"But hey......Think of all those presents you could get" Chris said happily

Kelly nodded her head happily

"Hey.....Why don't we go play in the snow" Alarna said

Kelly ran to the door and put her little coat on bafore Alarna even got an answer

"I take that as a yes then" Alarna laughed

Chris watched as Alarna and Kelly played in the snow, and counted how many times Alarna carried Kelly up the hill, only to come down it again on the sled. He watched as Kelly laughed at Alarna because she wanted carring up the hill again. Chris watched as they started to build a snowman, only to be disturbed by Lou-Ann calling them in cause it was almost time for tea. Kelly and Alarna rushed into the house, hung thier coats up and sat at the table

"Unky Chris, will you sit next to me pwease" Kelly asked sweetly

"Sure thing" Chris replied smiling

All the way through tea Kelly was telling Chris what a fun time her and Alarna had playing in the snow. After tea it was time for Kelly to get to bed

"Comon Kelly it's time for bed" Lisa said taking Kelly's hand

"But i want unky Chris to do it mommy" Kelly said looking at Chris with he sad blue eyes

"But unky Chris is busy" Lisa replied

"But i want unky Chris to" Kelly insisted

"Chris, Kelly wants you to put her to bed" Lisa replied

"Sure thing" Chris replied with a smile

Chris gave Kelly a piggy back ride all the way to the spare room where she was sleeping

"YAY!!!" Kelly laughed as Chris put her down on the bed

"Hop in then" Chris replied smiling

"Can you call Alex, so i can say night to him.......and that i hope he has a nice christmas" Kelly asked sweetly

"Well......I could try, but i don't know if he'll answer" Chris replied sadly

Chris got out his phone and dialed Alex's number

"Hello"

"Hey Alex" Kelly said happily

"Hey thier Kelly" Alex said happily

"I wanted to let you know.......i hope you have a nice christmas" Kelly replied fiddling with her toy

"Oh that's sweet, well i hope you get all the presents you want" Alex replied

"Yeah, and Alex.......I wish you could have been here.....Me and Ally were making snowmen" Kelly said excitedly

"Wow.......i bet that was fun" Alex replied

"Yeah......and Unky Chris is sad cause your not here" Kelly said sadly

"Oh......He is" Alex asked his voice sounding sader

"Yup......He won't eat any of nana's cookies........cause your not here to eat them with him" Kelly said sweetly

Chris could feel the tears foarming in his eyes

"And......Alex...."

"Yeah sweety" Alex asked

"Pwease come and make unky Chris happy again" Kelly asked looking at Chris who was starting to cry

Alex stayed silent at that comment not really knowing what to say

"Pwease.........Unky Chris is crying cause he misses you" Kelly said sadly

"Well you tell him.......That i'm sorry for making him sad" Alex started

"Alex says that he is sowy that he made you sad" Kelly replied

"You tell him that, it's ok" Chris replied trying to smile

"Unky Chris says it's ok" Kelly repeated

"Well you better get some sleep" Alex replied getting off the subject

"Ok....Nigh Alex, love you lots......Oh and Unky Chris loves you lots too" Kelly said sweetly

"Ok, night night Kelly, love you too.........and tell Chris, i love him too" Alex replied

Kelly closed the phone up an handed it back to Chris

"Alex says he loves you" Kelly replied smiling

"Yeah, i heard" Chris replied

Chris tucked Kelly up in her bed before saying good night. He left her room and headed down stairs where Matt, Lisa, Lou-Ann and Alarna were.

"Where's mom" Chris asked

"Shes in the kitchen, singing to her music" Matt replied

Matt was snuggled up to Lisa on the couch while Alarna was sat in the chair watching tv

"Ok" Chirs watched as Matt and Lisa were kissing

"Guys, will you give it a rest" Alarna replied throwing a coshin at them

Chris just laughed and went into the kitchen. He stopped by the kitchen door to hear his mom singing to all the christmas songs, he couldn't help but smile. Last year he remembered him and Alex singing with her and dancing to the music. He really missed Alex, he wished things were different and that Alex could be thier with him. Just then the song Lonely this christmas came on, Chris' heart sank as he listened to the words. Alarna was watching Chris as he walked back over to the window and looked out at the snow. She seen how sad Chris was, and how much he missed Alex. Alarna came up to Chris

"I'm sorry Chris" Alarna replied sadly

Chris just broke down and hugged her tightly.

"Hey it's ok" Alarna replied hugging him back

Chris couldn't hold the tears back, he wished Alex could see who much this hurt him

"It will be better tomorrow.....i promise" Alarna whispered sweetly

Chris just gripped tightly to her and cried

"Hey, your not all alone in this" Alarna started

"What do you mean" Chris asked

"My boyfriend dumped me yesterday" Alarna replied sadly

"Why" Chris asked

"Not sure......But i'm not letting it get me down" Alarna replied with a smile "And neither should you" Alarna added

"Thanks" Chris replied smiling

In the early hours of Christmas morning Chris was woken by kelly jumping on his bed

"Unky Chris! Unky Chris!" she whispered loudly

"What's up Kelly" Chris asked

"Someone is down stairs" Kelly replied

"It's 6 in the morning Kelly" Chris replied rubbing his face

"Thier is someone down stairs" Kelly pleaded

"Ok, ok.....I'm coming" Chris replied getting out of bed

"Hurry unky Chris" Kelly insisted almost dragging Chris to the stairs

"Ok, ok i'm coming....Slow down" Chris replied

"Hurry up" Kelly replied pulling Chris' arm with all of her strength

"Are you sure it isn't mommy, or daddy down stairs" Chris replied stopping

"No.....Mommy and Daddy are asleep" Kelly replied

"Well what about nana" Chris replied

"No"

"How do you know that" Chris asked curiously

"I can hear her snoring" Kelly said innocently gripping tightly to Chris' hand

Chris just laughed "Well what about Ally"

"No.....She's asleep too, i checked" Kelly said

"Ok, show me they way" Chris said

Kelly smiled and dragged Chris all the way down the stairs to the living room

"So....Thier's no one here" Chris replied looking around

"No silly, in the kitchen" Kelly insisted running into the kitchen

"Hey wait a minute" Chris ran after her

Chris walked into the kitchen and turned the light on

"See told you thier was someone in the kitchen" Kelly said

"Hey thier" said a familiar voice

Chris looked up to see who it was

"Alex?" Chris was shocked to see Alex stood thier

"Yeah it's me" Alex replied smiling

"But.....Why are you here" Chris asked

"I can't stand to be without you" Alex replied

"But what about" Chris sarted

"I don't care about what happened......I love you" Alex replied smiling

"I love you too" Chris replied happily

"unky Chris.....can i go open my presents pwease" Kelly replied tugging at Chris' arm

"Go wake mommy and daddy up" Chris replied

"Ok" Kelly replied skipping off

"Come here" Alex pulled Chris in close and kissed him

"I'm so glad you came.....but what changed your mind" Chris asked

"Kelly did........When she said that you were crying, cause you missed me" Alex explained stroking Chris' cheek

"I can't belive your here" Chris replied before kissing Alex hard on the lips

Just then Lou-Ann came into the kitchen

"Alex.....What are you doing here" she asked

"I came to see Chris" Alex explained

"Ok...What are you hiding" Lou-Ann asked cause Alex was hiding something behind his back

"Nothing" Alex replied smiling

Lou-Ann moved Alex out of the way to see that he had eaten all the christmas cookies

"So it's you that has been eating them all.....Sorry Chris for blaming you" Lou-Ann laughed

"No problem mom, and anyway it goes to show that he likes them" Chris laughed

"Yeah.....Very nice" Alex joked

They all headed into the livingroom to open all thier presents

"Unky Chris....Santa got you a present" Kelly replied handing a little present to Chris

"He did.....I wonder what it is" Chris replied opening it

He opened it to see that thier was a dog tag that had a little poem on it from Alex

"Alex......You didn't have too" Chris replied smiling

"Well read it" Alex insisded

"_Last christmas we played in the snow_

_We ate the cookies, but i want you to know_

_I thank you, for being thier_

_Beside me with lots of care_

_I'm sorry for hurting you, but i hope you understand_

_I have things to say, I'm sorry and_

_I love you more than words can ever say_

_and i always want it to stay that way_

_Love Alex_

_XxX" _ Chris couldn't believe how sweet this was "Alex, it's perfect" Chris replied smiling

Chris turned around letting Alex put it on

"I'm glad you liked it" Alex replied smiling

"Hey come with me, your present is up stairs" Chris replied grabbing Alex's hand

Chris lead Alex up the stairs to his room, he hunted round under his bed for the present

"Here" Chris replied handing the present to Alex

Alex opened it to see a teddy that said 'All i want for Christmas......Is you'

"Wow......that's cute" Alex replied smiling

"Sorry it's not as good as yours" Chris replied sadly

"Hey, it's perfect" Alex replied kissing Chris gently on the lips

"But i got a better present......If your interrested" Chris replied with a smirk raising his eyebrow

"Well, i don't know about that" Alex replied smirking back

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You all know what they got up to... thanks for reading!**


End file.
